1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for producing two-chamber containers, with an inner mandrel and an outer mandrel, wherein the inner mandrel can be inserted into and withdrawn from the outer mandrel, a die cavity for a cap and a material feeder for supplying a heated portion of a thermoplastic polymer material into the die cavity of a compression mould.
2. The Prior Art
A device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,373. Here, two separately produced one-piece tubes with different diameters are pushed onto their corresponding inner or outer mandrel respectively, so a cap with common outlet aperture is provided by means of injection moulding owing to a nozzle piece and is simultaneously connected to both tube ends. This method is time-consuming as a result of the many individual steps and, therefore, does not allow a high number of pieces to be produced per unit of time, in particular as the tubes are initially produced individually and have to be introduced into the device in a coordinated manner.